wrestlingforumfandomcom-20200213-history
UNDENTACKERRULES
Regarded by many as the greatest wrestlingforum member of all time, UNDENTACKERRULES was famed for his coherent memories and ideas of WWE past and present. GANNA GET THORWD OVAR TEH TOP ROPE LOL With many legendary posts to his name, perhaps to the most famous of all was the description of a Royal Rumble: "I THINK WHAT THEY SHOULD DO IS HAVE THE ENTRANCE MUSIC OF THE FIRST WRESTLER TO PLAY AND HE'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE SECOND PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE THIRD PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE FOURTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE FIFTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE SIXTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE SEVENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE EIGHTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE NINTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE ELEVENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWELFTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE THIRTEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE FOURTEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE FIFTHTEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE SIXTEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE SEVENTEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE EIGHTEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE NINETEENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTIETH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYFIRSTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYSECOND PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTY THIRD PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYFOURTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYFIFTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYSIXTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYSEVENTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYEIGHTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE TWENTYNINTH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT TO THE RING THEN THE ENTRANCE OF THE THIRTYITH PERSON AND THEY'LL COME OUT OF THE BOTTOM OF THE RING CANVAS AND BE LIEK "AAARRRGGGGHHHHH U ALL GANNA GET THORWD OVAR TEH TOP ROPE LOL" BBQ flavored skittles "Then the Rocks music hits and he comes out to the ring and has sunglasses on his face even though he's inside and he has a microphone and is like "Dude no I won" then the big show is like "wtf are u talking about" and the rock is like "IT DOESN'T MATTER WTF I'M TALKING ABOUT" and the crowd is all like "LOL" So then after the crowd gets done LOLing Vince walks out to the ring like he has somthing inserted into his rear end and he has a microphone and is like "YOUR BOTH FIRED!!!!" and the Big show and the Rock both look at Vince are like "WTF!?" and Vince is like "LOL J/K, you guys are gonna wrestle tonight and whoever wins will go to wrestlemania and face the WWF Champ" so the Rock is like "K" and the Big show is like "kewl thx Vince!" then we go to a skittles comercial and RAW fades to black We come back and the King is like "Well that was interesting wasn't it JR?" and JR is like "dude i wish i had bbq flavored skittles" and king is like "LOL WTF" So then the Dudlyz come out to the ring and have microphones and D-von is like "the hardyz put us through tables they're pretty good and stuff" and Bubba Ray says "omg that hurt when jeff swantonded me through that one table in the match last night" and Dvon is like "yeah totly Bubba, but we want more shot at the titles ok?" So then Edge and Christian come out to their music that goes like this "you think you know me! you think you know me!" Edge has a microphone and is like "Dude bubba you guys lost its r turn now is that ok"? and Christian is like "Yeah" and Bubba is like "no" and then Dvon is like "GET THE TABLES!!!!" and Bubba was like "Dude thats my line and we aren't even wrestling wtf" and Dvon is like "oh yeah sry" So then the Hardy Boyz come up on the titan tron screen cause they are backstage and didn't want to come out to the ring or something idk and Matt Hardy is like "Y don't you guys just have a wrestling match tonight and whoever wins can face us at Wrestlemania ok?" and Edge and Christian and the Dudly Boyz all nod their heads and the crowd is like so totally excited for the match. So then Dvon is like "Well can we just wrestle now since we're all out here"? and bubba is like "yeah ok" and Edge and Christian are both like "yeah thats kewl with us" So then the crowd is rly excited but we go to another comercial, the match is up next!!! Ok so back from Commercial we starts the Dudlyz vs Egde and Christian for the number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Titles Bubba shoves Dvon and is like "Dude get the Tables!!!!" and Dvon's like "WTF allready??" and Bubba is like "yeah" and Dvon's like "ok" and he goes and gets a table and puts in the ring Edge is in the Ring and Christian is on the outside and is like "WTF are they doing?" and Edge turns around and looks at Christian and is like "IDK" Then Dvon grabs Edge and picks him up and him and Bubba 3d him through the table and get disqualified! The winners are Edge and Christian by dq Then Christian grabs a microphone is like "Dude you guys are like so stupid" so then JR is like "King why would the Dudlyz waste a oppertunity like that?" and the King is like "Those Damn Dudlyz!!" and we go to comercial break"